


Forces of Habit

by Lunx



Series: Life, With Skeletons - Bara Edition (a.k.a the many times sans absolutely has to be teased) [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Sans, DFAB reader, Dubious Consent, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Kinda, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Smut, also everyone except sans and reader are only mentioned, like a lot, originally a one-shot but i feel like i would be cheating peeps if i did, there's a lot of set up by the wya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunx/pseuds/Lunx
Summary: Due to unforeseen (or actually very foreseen) circumstances I've been kicked out of my own house. Great. Luckily there're certain pair of skeletons who are willing to help me out.





	Forces of Habit

I opened my eyes to blinding rays of light that crept through the cracks in my blinds, and immediately regretted my decision to do so. Or regretted waking up in general, but I didn’t really have much of a choice in that matter since I knew that my body tended to wake up at a certain time of morning.

Picking up my phone and turning it on, I squinted at the numbers glaring down at me.

10:00 am.

 It looks like I actually woke up later this time. Probably had to do with my pounding headache, or the plain fact that I drank a bit (or a lot) more than I could take last night. Go me. Good thing I had a free day today… right? I double checked the date on my phone.

Right.

I had recently moved into a new place to recover from an, um… “incident” at my last complex. Meaning my landlord was a racist piece of shit and evicted me for bullshit reasons to just so he didn’t have to see my “monster-loving ass in this neighborhood again”. And I could totally see why it could seem like I was just making excuses for myself and I could believe that too if I wasn’t told, to my face by the scumbag himself as soon as he caught sight of one of my friends, that he was going to evict me as so that I wouldn’t pollute his apartments. Okay. Fine. Whatever.

Except now I didn’t have a place to live, or the kind of money to find a new place with such little notice.

So one of my only choices was to crash a friend’s house until I had found a place for myself. Naturally, I had asked Undyne first, since I knew that I would probably inconvenience her and Alphys the least and that they had a sweet as hell house. But sadly, Alphys was currently in the process of conducting an at-home project and we all knew that things got intense during those times. Even Undyne found that she couldn’t do things at home and that woman breathed chaos. So that was out. Though, she did say that is worse came to worse, they could squeeze me into their house somehow, and I appreciated the sentiment but I was sure things wouldn’t come to that.

Then I thought to ask Toriel and remembered that her, Frisk, and Asgore were away for a diplomatic meeting for the next month or so. I really didn’t want to burden her by staying in her house randomly while she was away.

So next to ask was Sans and Papyrus. When I called up Papyrus and told him the situation, he was ecstatic and immediately agreed. And when I said that he should probably talk about it with Sans first, he insisted that his brother would say absolutely say yes (also, surprisingly, murmuring under his breath and chuckling about something which was strange) and that I should head over right away. Hesitantly, I agreed, having no other choice. Not that I didn’t enjoy the skeleton brothers’ company, just that I knew they were probably the ones I would burden the most and that Sans tended to be a private sort of person and didn’t particularly enjoy other, except his brother, in his personal space. Although that did seem to get better with time, apparently, as there _was_ a difference in his comfort with closeness from when we first met and now; I could hug him now and he wouldn’t push me away but actually hug me back (trust me, I conducted this experiment already)! But I still wasn’t sure he would be alright with some human just crashing into his daily routine.

I shouldn’t look a present-moose in the ass… or something? I knew what I meant and that was all that mattered.

So I headed over to the skelebros’ place, a fairly nice house that had one level but still was more than big enough for the two skeletons to reside in. I was a little worried about troubling Papyrus since I knew that he was a clean-freak (despite cause many a mess in his own house while cooking or doing whatever random things he does since the dude was pretty unpredictable) and had to deal with his brother’s messy habits too frequently for his own liking. Since I knew I couldn’t be clean to save my own life, I would probably stress the poor guy out even more. It would be fine as long as a found a new place quick.

Wait why was I worrying so much? I normally prided myself as the kinda gal who didn’t give two shits! It was most likely due to the soft spot I had for the brothers, quite honestly. The two were just so cute and fun to be around, especially when together, despite their potentially frightening appearances. Actually, their skeletal looks weren’t too bad once you got used to them. Personally, I thought that they were pretty charming in all their skeletal goodness; it really added to their character really. Not that looks really mattered that much to me… I probably overthought these things but it was hard not to when monsters were a fairly newly-introduced factor in society.

When I got to Papyrus’ house, he welcomed me with open arms (literally, as he nearly crushed me with those very arms) and comically wept in response to my tragic circumstances. Papyrus then let me set up in the guest room which was followed by chill time on their couch (mainly on my part) and the observation of Papyrus’ cooking process, which was… interesting to say the least. Not that I could cook very well myself.

Eventually, after Papyrus was done cooking his spaghetti, Sans arrived home, clearly surprised at my presence. I told him about my situation over dinner (which I’m almost sure I didn’t see him eat, and that was unfair; if I had to stick through it he had to too) and he seemed to understand, giving me words of encouragement. He told me that I could stay as long as I needed, with a strange grin that I couldn’t decipher the meaning of, and pet the top my head as if I were a child. I wasn’t one though, I was a goddamned grown adult… but I _was_ now dependent on them for the time being as if I were a kid again.

The day ended quickly and I immediately hit the sack. The next day was uneventful; I woke up, ate some cereal that I had found lying about, I worked a short shift, and shuffled back to the skelebros’ place to chill. But greeting me this time was an excited looking Sans… or as excited as the usually single-expressioned skeleton could be.

He had told me that, had wanted to, I could stay with him and his brother as a permanent resident. This baffled me, causing me to freeze up before awkwardly stumbling through questions about potential problems and reasons why he had been led to this conclusion. Sans answered all of these questions but gained a blue tint on the apples of his bony cheeks at the last question and coughed into his hand, avoiding eye contact.

“can’t a skeleton wanta pal’s company fo’ when he feels _bonely_?”

At that, I told him that I would think about it.

It turns out that Sans had discussed the topic of my moving in with papyrus while I was at work and the taller skeleton had whole-hearted supported the idea, even pouting at the fact that he hadn’t thought of the idea first. What a sweetheart. But that meant that Sans had thought of this, and only a day after my arrival in their household. Was this such a great idea, though? This seemed like a hastily made decision that was bound to take its toll on at least one resident of the house, and I was sure that I would be the only benefactor in this equation. It wasn’t like the brothers needed the help in terms of payments; they both had steady incomes in terms of their careers and were getting along fine. I suppose it could lift a weight off of their shoulders in terms of workload, but I most likely wouldn’t make too much of a difference. Not that I wasn’t thankful for the suggestion, but I just wasn’t too sure.

So I stayed for as long as I could while looking for a decent living place that I could afford, and trust me I looked. And looked… until I realized that there was no hope for me. Actually, there _were_ many places I could afford with my low wage (and with a big of cutting back, but hey, suffering came with the territory of success), but it seemed that the skelebrothers (mostly Sans actually… strange) opposed to all of them. So what if the house had a rat infestation, or required a lot of damage repair? As long as it was _livable_ , then I would be fine. But nope, I just _had_ to temporarily live with people who just _had_ to be great friends and convince me that I just _had_ to live at the best of residences. Namely, their own house. It was Sans who did a lot of the prodding over the past weeks about staying at their house permanently, constantly staring at me with those piercing eyelights while making a casual remark about having to ‘not deal with all this house-searching shit if ya would just give in and live with us.’ Or that I was ‘a nice change to this house a’ bachelors. You really make tha’ place _livelier_ , with us bein’ skeletons an’ all.’

It was really getting to me, I was about ready to give up. And eventually, that’s what I did.

Needless to say, everyone seemed to be ecstatic about this development. They had even thrown a party for me at the skeleton’s house which consisted of mostly monsters (being around so many at the same time never failed to make me feel tiny despite my average height) meaning it was pretty rowdy. The spirit of the crowd didn’t fail in infecting me even after everyone had left, leaving balloons and left over food in their wake. Seeing as I had been so pumped, Sans offered to take me to Grillby’s to knock back some drinks to relax. I accepted, though I never was one to know how to control myself. I quickly became drunk off my ass. Or so I assume, I really didn’t remember too much of that night.

And that was what led to the situation at hand. The one in which I was left with a huge ass hangover that made my head pound in misery. My poor liver. RIP.

I stayed in bed a bit longer, reluctant to move, but then decided that if I wasn’t getting aspirin then, then I would die sooner than later. The pounding in my skull could probably cause concussions in how hard it was knocking my brain around. I was obviously certified enough to make observations such as those. Yes.

Dragging myself onto floor (and reveling in the coolness of it against my face for a moment… or five), I forced my joints to do as I commanded to take me over to the kitchen so I could grab a glass of cool water. The journey was a tough and long one, but when I made it to the end the reward was sweet and heavenly. Mmmm… water truly was earth’s life source, how else could it make me feel so alive?

I hummed in contentment as I turned on the sink to grab another glass of good ol’ H2O. And while I was gulping down that very glass, I heard a low chuckle from behind me.

“ya seem to be enjoyin’ that water. I don’t mean ta make a gl ** _ass_ ** of myself, but you were pretty smashed last night.”

I glanced back to see Sans grinning while he rubbed his eye sockets of any residual tiredness. It was kinda pathetic of me to wake up at the same time as _Sans_ , the skeleton who was well-known to be a lazybones who took any chance he got to sleep. Then again, it seemed like he had woken up earlier than usual that day. Hopefully he was going to break that habit of his.

I gave him another once over and turned back. Yeah, probably not.

“Well, based off of the fact that I feel like I was just run over by a tractor; I wouldn’t doubt that.”

As I filled another cup, I heard Sans make a choking sound at which I raised a brow to, but ignored. The skeleton brothers were all sorts of quirky, and I had gotten used to expecting the unexpected during my stay with them. So I simply headed over to a cabinet where I kept the aspirin (I was the only one who used it since it didn’t exactly work on monsters), took two tablets, and headed over to the couch.

All the while, Sans seemed to just stand in place. Which was odd, but maybe it was due to the fact that he was up earlier than usual and was just tired? Well, it didn’t concern me too much.

I plopped down on the much-too-large sofa, downing the pills.

Maybe I should watch TV? TV sounded alright if I turned the volume lower than I usually would, though I’d probably fall right back asleep seeing as I was getting progressively sleepier as the pain in my skull died down. I looked around, not seeing the remote anywhere in close proximity.

“Hey Sans!” I called, “Know where the remote is?”  

The dude finally walked over, in all his skeletal-ness, without a bottle of ketchup in his large phalanges, to my surprise. I looked up at him, waiting for an answer to my question, but all I saw in his eye sockets was something I’d never seen from him before. His eyelights burned bright, his sockets slightly narrowed, and his grin tight. It was honestly a bit intimidating and… sent a feeling through me that I didn’t want to admit to feeling at that moment.

His eyes roved over my form, even though I knew that he probably was very used to seeing me in his house. I knew I could be pretty ignorant and dense at times but I really couldn’t think of a reason why seeing me in the living room would make Sans act like this.

I had a habit of giggling when I was nervous, so I did that before saying,

“Um, Sans?” He stepped forward slowly, the movement unexpectedly foreboding.

“yeah- uh, i mean nah.”

Unwilling to face the tension in the room (namely Sans), I turned around and proceeded to bend over the sofa in order to look further for the small annoying black rectangle of awkward situations.  

“Honestly, you probably knocked the remote under the couch while you were taking a nap, how many times have I-“

And suddenly I felt clawed hands on my hips and something pressing against my core. I yelped as it pushed into me further, causing me to get embarrassingly wet.

I heard a growl, “you fuckin’ teasin’ me, huh? you just hadta strut around in your goddamn underwear, didn’tcha?” He ground into me further, I whimpered and realized that I was indeed only in my panties and a shirt.

“ya knew i was hungry for ya, and you’re bein’ a little slut an’ tempting me now.”

He flipped me around so that my back was on the couch. His large imposing form looming over my smaller one, strangely making my exposed panties even more soaked. But it was the way his eye flashed blue and gold, spilling power into the very air, and his other remaining pitch black that made me attempt to back up. But as soon as he caught sight of my movement, he grabbed my wrists, keeping me in place.

“heheh, where ya plannin’ on goin’, sweetheart? ya gotta end whatcha started.”

He grinned dangerously and licked a path up the side of my neck, “but i’ll make sure it’ll never end, don’tcha worry ya sweet little head a’ yours.”

And then he whispered lowly into my ear,

“c a u s e  y a  g o n n a  h a v e  a  **g o o d** t i m e.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck well i guess this is gonna be a two-shot, yay. if i actually manage to write the second chapter (lookin at that other story i started but never continued, jesus what's gonna happen what that). also, this was gonna be beasttale but i realised that i can't write animalistic characters so you're stuck with this.   
> okay, okay, i know there's too much set up in this fic but this'll probs be part of a series so there's that.   
> look out for a second chapter of actual smut, probably, maybe, hopefully.
> 
> and since all the cool kids are doing it:  
> http://lunazuirex.tumblr.com/


End file.
